1. Technical Field
This application relates generally to surface modification techniques and, in particular, to the attachment and immobilization of oligonucleotide-labeled beads on oxide layers and to articles produced thereby.
2. Background of the Technology
Nucleic acid sequencing requires the interrogation of individual incorporation events by polymerases, preferably on surfaces. Generally, these incorporation events are identified by examination of labels on the incorporated nucleotides as individual molecules (i.e., single molecule detection). The most popular labels are fluorescent dyes. Even rare non-specific adsorption of labeled nucleotides on the surfaces creates false signals. Therefore, binding of the substrates to the surfaces should be minimized.
There still exists a need for improved workflows and control of the surface activation chemistry and stability of bead attachment substrates which would result in surfaces exhibiting minimal absorption of biomolecules.